Crown of Arceus
by XSDStitch
Summary: Raven, a Mercenary is send out to prevent a Mad King to gain a powerful Artefact. Co-Op Story with StefyC97
1. Chapter 0 Prolog

In an ancient time, the great Legendary Pokémons, lead by Arceus, creator of the universe decided no longer move in the realm of the non-legendaries.

They settled down on the Moon of Arcasia… a moon created especially for the legendaries. A number of them refused to go and stayed with the normal Pokémons. Though due to their lesser might compared to greater legendaries, Arceus allowed their stay but they were forbidden to meddle with the problems of the normal mons.

Years after the leaving of the great legendaries, a seal was broken… a seal that kept demonic forces which only wanted the blood and souls of others from invading the world.

Despite the forbidden rule, the remaining legendaries allied with the desperate Pokémons to fight off the forces but they all lacked a great leader.

They turned in their desperation to Arceus but… due to his decisions and set laws, he refused to interact directly with the dying world.

But he took so much responsibility that he created one last gift to the world… a crown! A crown that was would be worn by a chosen champion.

This great champion was granted access to the power of Arceus self himself. Forming one last army, the champion and its forces cleaned the world from the demons and sealed the portal between the two worlds once more.

The champion wanted to return the crown, but Arceus closed all connections between the world and the Moon entirely by that time. Knowing that keeping the crown is would be too dangerous, temples were built. One temple would contain the crown, hidden and its location and existance would be forgotten over the time. The other temples would have the keys to the main temple.

Legend says a worthy warrior will come… seeking for the crown in race with a dark force which wants the crown as well.


	2. Chapter 1

In a bar was a Zangoose sitting, sipping on a glass of wine, wondering if he should go out of look for a job or wait until it comes to him... Perhaps one of the wannabe heroes show up and want to hire him as the sword expert or muscle to finish their quest. The most outstanding feature of this Zangoose is the black metal arm on.

The innkeeper, Boris the Lickitung, was cleaning some glasses, while few thieves Sneasels were muttering about attacking the incoming royal carriage.

Raven, the Zangoose, raised an eyebrow and decides to intervene. He was sometimes hired from the palace to capture some run away criminals and who knows if their attack wouldn't make life harder than what already it is.

"What's that look Raven? New plan in bag?" Boris asked while he placed some glasses on the shelves.

In the meantime, one of the trio, a Sneasel with his feather ear chopped off and many scars on his arms, placed a little money sack on the counter, "We pay you too well for your shit drinks" he complained.

"I think Boris make good drinks... it is just costumers like you who take things down," told Raven "And do you prefer to be dealt with now or after your plan. I prefer afterwards... the reward would be higher."

"Bah! Don't listen that striped fleabag Boronto, we have to go before we're late," an older Sneasel said getting up wobbling, visibly drunk.

"I am off Boris," told Raven while paying. "I got a royal family to reward me."

"What? The Royal Lione family? Pwah! As they're kind with their people. Well except for the Queen Palette and the princess Soraya. They're like angels between two devils," Boris said while tiding the tables.

"We will see! These darkies want to attack them it seems," he grins and left to intervene the attack.

"Keep the queen and princess safe!" Boris shouted as Raven headed out.

In the meantime, on the main street of the town, people were surrounding the borders to see the royal carriage coming.

Raven rushed to find the Sneasels in time. Since their time difference weren't that great, he should have a good chance of finding them.

The three Sneasels took their places and waited patiently.

The carriage arrived shortly after, a beautiful walnut and golden carriage crossed the street until to arrive in the square. First the King, a majestic Luxray dressed up with a cobalt silk shirt and a scarlet and gold starred mantle. He looked serious and even cruel, his red eyes  
glimpsed in annoyance as people hailed him.

Raven got close and had a hand on his blade, ready to act when the Sneasels attack.

One by one the royal family got off from their carriage. Palette and Soraya politely greeted their people as the little spoiled Litleo, Ramon, mocked the poor kids who asked for charity, and the king Amadeus just walked by the people.

Raven moved forward and watched the scenery very careful in order to act on the right time.

The family servant, the Hunchcrok, Sebastian, was flying above the royal family, and as soon as he eyed Raven, he landed in front of him and whispered in his ear, "Two on the palace at your right, the last one is above that shop."

Raven raised the eyebrow of his only good eye in wonder about this bird and planned to take out the one on the shop first since it was closer than the other two.

"Sebastian is my name," he presented himself tipping his hat, then winding his wings to take the fly again.

Raven climbed on the shop roof and tipped the shoulder of the Sneasel to gain his attention before punching in face face and slamming the said head into the wall for knocking it out. After all he wanted to ask this guy a few questions later.

The Hunchcrow did his part, tackling the two Sneasels on the roof of the palace and with a Night Blade attack he knocked the two thieves out.

"So much for getting paid by saving the family," he muttered while pulling the Sneasel on the ground.

Sebastian reached Raven carrying the two thieves with his claws, "Get on my back, I'll carry the third scum as well as you," he said fixing the third pokemon.

Raven got on the bird's back and asked, "Why are you doing this? Or rather... what is your interest in me?"

Sebastian didn't reply as he flew down, landing in front of the king and showing the three knocked out.

"Sebastian! Who are those parasites?!" The King roared.

"This brave Zangoose defeated them just for your and your family safety," he declared bowing and showing the raccoon on his back.

Raven climbed down and knelt in front of the king while bending his head down in a respectful way.

The King looked at Raven, then scoffed. The Queen instead approached and took his fake paw.

"My King and family are grateful for your gesture."

The little princess approached too and bowed, "Yes thank you for protecting me, my mom, my dad and my big brother."

"It was an honor for me!" told Raven. "Even though I am just a low mercenary in these lands."

"Well thought!" Amadeus started exclaimed, after talking with Sebastian. "My faithful guardian here just told me you're very talented. And he recognize good pokémons when he sees them. So I'll name you second-in-command guardian, Sebastian's assistant."

"Thank you for this honorful reward," Raven replied and slowly raises and moved to Sebastian, who nodded to him. Then the King took his sword and ordered. "Kneel, Zangoose."

The people surrounded curiously while Raven followed the order and kneeled down.

"In front of my people, I name you guardian of my castle, and assistant of Sebastian," the king declared as he tipped his shoulders with his sword.

Raven acknowledged it and waited for the allowance to raise. Also he wondered if he could continue some of his habits... like some of his... night activities of finding the perfect girl. He didn't had any real luck so far... a few nights with some girls but never something serious.

"Get up, guardian," the King declared. Raven raised on his feet as the Luxray explains. "For today, you'll have to be careful at my children."

"Of course your majesty," he replied.

"Then follow us," ordered the the king.

The Zangoose bowed and followed the family, studying the members of it; Ramon is the quiet spoiled bossy brat, who likes to offend the poor kids. Soraya instead is kind and always smiling. He thought to himself that it could be some interesting times he got into.

Then a shady looking Mawilecame to the king, bowing, "Sire... I have news on our search."

"Not now please. We'll talk about this tonight in my castle. Now there are too many ears and eyes on us," the King shushed the Pokémon.

"Of course... I just wanted to inform," he told and left. Amadeus rolled his eyes and kept on walking.

Raven narrowed his eye, knowing that something is up. However he stood on his current mission.

Later that day, the whole family was back to their castle and once inside their quarters, the King ordered, "Sebastian, order the cooks to cook the dinner."

"Yes Your Majesty," bowed the Honchkrow.

Raven cleared his throat and asked carefully, "May I ask... where I can I bring my belongings, now that I work for you?"

"Sure. MICHAEL!" Amadeus roared and a Sceptile showed up, dressed up like a servant.

"Yes Your Majesty?"

"Show Raven his quarters."

"Let's go then," told Raven, grabbing his bag.

" Yes Your Majesty," the Sceptile bowed and led the Zangoose in another wing of the castle.

"Just a question Michael," began Raven. "Besides my duties... do I still have the time for free activities... like trying to get a love life?" he wondered. "And what should I look out to survive?"

"Heh look, for your sentimental life, forget it. And about surviving, you just have to obey at the King, don't complain or advice him, his word is the law," warned Michael.

"Nice to know that!" he sighs loudly.

"Although, if you're good at escaping, in the night you'll have your private life."

"I have to thank my brother when I visit his grave," he mumbled, catching the attention of the grass type. "Huh? What you mean boy?"

"My brother was an expert of breaking in and out of places under a lord's order, until he was murdered from his own son," explained Raven.

"In the name of Arceus! What happened?!" he asked opening a door.

"Simple... my brother wanted to stop and his son should take over. But the lord didn't like any... people who might know about his dirty secrets... so he offered a large bounty for the death body of him. Couldn't believe that my nephew would do that... but he did in front of my eyes and also tried to kill me," explained Raven and Michael said. "Oh... I'm really sorry to hear this. Is your nephew still alive?"

"Arm off and only half of a lung but yes," Raven nodded and the Sceptile sighed. "Oh... Well. He won't live long."

"That's what I was told, but he forced my hand," he sighed. "Hope that I have more luck on my children if I get a girl."

"I'm sure it won't happen something like that anymore. Anyway this is your room," told the grass type and showed the room.

"Thanks" Raven told him and moved into the room.

"No problem. Dinner will be ready soon, but Sebastian and other guardians eat in another room," informed the servant.

"Are you leading me or do I have to find the room on my own?" Raven asked while looking what he has in the room. It was very simple. He had a bed, a closet and a small desk and chair only.

"Sebastian will lead you. Servants eat in their rooms. Do you like your room?"

"It is better than some hotel rooms I spent my nights on," admitted Raven. "Only have been in something better two times in my life... both case hired by somebody rich to hunt a rival."

"Ah I see."

"Anyway... I am fine now if nothing else has to be discussed," told Raven and decided to sharp his blade while waiting for Sebastian.

"No it's okay. I'll leave you to your business, Raven," he bowed and walked out from the room.

Raven chuckled and kept sharpening his blade. Then he looked to his arm and mused, "I should get some maintenance for it soon."

Shortly after someone knocked at the door then came in, it was the princess Soraya.

"Princess!" told Raven and kneeled down, not wanting to get the king mad by upsetting his daughter. "What brings me the honor of you coming to me?"

The little Shinx giggled as she walked closer. "No need to bow at me Raven. My mother asked me to give you the welcome in our castle," she lost her smile when she noticed his missing eye and fake arm. "What happened to your body?"

"I was born with a bad arm... and during one fight it got cut off. Thankfully I was in contact with some people who had interest of me still being alive so they gave me this artificial one," explained Raven. "And as for the eye... got hit by an arrow."

Soraya gasped covering her mouth in horror, she was still unaware of how the world outside her castle could be cruel, "In Arceus' name! You need of a doctor for your arm and eye?! We have the best doctors of the kingdom, my father will let them heal you."

"I doubt they can give me a new biological arm or eye... after all this artificial one, was the best they could have done and three doctors and one magician worked on it" told Raven, flexing it, showing it works like a real one. "Though it has a few tricks. And it's great to block blades without having pain."

"Oh. Well then, if your arm is okay, never mind," Soraya smiled.

He smiled back, "Well... can I do something for you?" he asked while putting his blade on a safe place, deciding to sharpen it later.

"Oh no no. I just wanted to know our new guardian. Y'know, Sebastian is always so serious, it's never fun to talk with him," the little electro type said sighing after.

"Not sure it is fun with me either... before I got here, I was a blade user for hire and this is not a job you can have a lot of fun during work," told Raven. "And I had barely contact with children... though I admit I would like to have some of my own."

" Awww that's really nice to hear. I'm sure your noble heart will allow you to find someone who will love you forever," Soraya said with an innocent smile.

"So far I didn't have much luck with the girls," he laughed. "When you are old enough I might share some of the stories to you and your brother."

"Oh? What kind of stories? I love stories!" Soraya chirped happily.

Raven laughed, "Different types of them. But for some you are way too young. Though I think I can share someregarding jobs I did."

"He he. Okay. Can you tell me some please?" she asked jumping on the mattress.

"Well... I guess I can... anything special or just a random one?"

"Tell me about how you justice the bad mons like those Sneasels! My mother often read books about knights who save princesses, but it's boring after a while."

"By those Sneasels, I just overheard them doing a bad thing to your family in a bar," told Raven. "So I decided to act and present them to your father. Of course, them being unable to do anything," explained Raven. "Most other cases... when I bring justice, I normally try to catch the bad mons and bring them to my employer. They take them and I get money... or other stuff. My arm for example was a kind of reward. I lost it while fighting many bad mons which wanted to kill a girl just for their amusement... After I defeated them, the girl and I were brought to her father's house and I got this arm after telling I had information I wasn't supposed to tell."

"Oooh. So you saved a lady too? It's so romantic..." Soraya said dreamyfully.

"She was about your age," he laughed. "And in my job I did a lot of things. I even fought on the back of a Gyarados against a three headed dragon."

Soraya' s mouth and eyes widened in surprise, "For real!?"

"For real!" he told and showed her a scar on his side, "Got that as I made the finishing blow."

"Oh Arceus! You're really brave, Raven."

Suddenly someone burst into the room, it's Ramon, "Here you are sister! Father is really mad at you! You're late for dinner!" the little brat complained.

"Sorry brother. But Raven was telling me his adventures."

"I continue later with my stories," told the normal type and patted her head. "You better go before your father shows up here," then he turns to Ramon. "And you could be more friendly to others or they might bite you back if you do that too much. I have seen this often enough."

Ramon snarled at Raven then grabbed his sister paw, "You don't give me orders, guardian!"

"See you later Raven!" Soraya said as she followed her brother.

"I gave you an advice," told Raven and went back to maintain his weapon until Sebastian would come.

After a while, Sebastian showed up, "Raven, it's dinner time."

"Coming!" told Raven and placed his weapon down, also asking after, "How come that the kids were are so different?"

"They're just one year of age gap. Ramon was the first born, and immediately raised as future king. One year later, the Queen got pregnant with the princess, and being a female, the King wasn't much interested. So the Queen raised her as she thought it was better," Sebastian explained.

"That explains a lot," told Raven. "Though some of his behavior is really questionable. The last time I saw a prince like him was within a revolution I was hired... and was so unfortunate to catch his head after the execution."

"Heh the king will see by himself when it'll be time."

"True... but it is hard to prevent the good side of the family getting killed if hell breaks loose," told Raven.

"In the worse, the prince will be exiled, and the princess will be heir. She's already betrothed."

"Your word in Arceus' ear," he replied. "How old are they?"

"Ramon is 7 while Soraya is 6. But she doesn't know her betrothed yet. She'll know him when she be a teenager."

"I see!" he chuckles. "She got an attachment on me once I told her a few things about my life. Though it was hard to explain her what happened to me as she noticed my arm and eye."

"Kids gets attached at who looks strong at their eyes. Don't scare her with details. But you can tell her about your adventures."

"I try to avoid it, but what should I tell them if they don't listen to the reason of them being too young?"

"Soraya will easily believe if you tell her a future Queen mustn't listen to a certain kind of things. Ramon will be harder to convince."

"Lovely," he replied.

"I know, but if you wanna, you can talk with the Queen. She'll listen you willingly. The King instead... well.."

"I just try to figure out how my life goes on from here. After all it would be difficult for me to take off my habits of being a mercenary."

"You'll be fine Raven."

He nodded and asked, "What are my duties while being here?"

"Mostly you'll be the babysitter of the kids. Outside you'll be their guardian. You'll have occasionally free days for your personal business."

"Funny! Never had much to do with kids."

"Warn ya that they grew up with nannies until yesterday. Ramon will be a thorn in your side. But luckily his favorite nanny will take care of him mostly."

"I really have to change a few things... my normal way with handling thorns isn't... thehealthiest one for the thorns."

Sebastian laughed, "Don't worry, Ramon will avoid you anyway. He's so spoiled that the Kingwon't allow you to take care of him. Ah we're here. Guardians eats here."

"Good to know! And just one question: in case Soraya comes into my room and falls asleep when I tell her stories... where is her room?"

"I'll show you later," Sebastian ended opening a door, a large room averagely decorated, with many Pokémon already eating and chatting.

Raven went and took an empty seat.

"And who's this squirt?" an Ursaring asked.

"He's Raven, the new guardian and assistant," Sebastian replied.

"And I am a seasoned mercanary," added the normal type up.

"Ohohoh this sounds cool," the bear continues.

"Have a problem?" Raven asked while narrowing his eye.

"Oh no, not at all, don't worry kiddo," he snorted.

"Don't pat attention to him," a Lucario intervened. "He just like to build on fights. Welcome in the squad."

"Thanks, but now I am hungry."

"Sit and eat. We don't fight for food," the Lucario said sitting again, as Sebastian took a sit next to Raven and they began eating.

In the dinner the Pokémon talked about fight techniques, their adventures and so on. Raven listened to them but as he heard a particular story he jumps up.

"Hey! This was my story!"

"Is it? And how come, Raven?" someone spoke up.

"I was hired to protect a merchant who brought me to the events where I lost my eye! And every Pokémon who had been by the Kiro Mountains, knows that no Pacha Berries grow there! The merchant brought them to the region to sell them!"!

"Oh what a coincidence, I was on the Kiro Mountains," then a Medicham stood up.

"Then you agree that this Raichu's claim he was there and had his little adventure is impossible!" told Raven and the Raichu protested. "I Was there and stropped those bandits! I also picked up Pacha Berries to treat the wounds the merchant and I received!"

"Calm down both of you. This was the past. I didn't expect to meet you here Raven. But I guess we can leave everything behind can't we?" the Medichan asked.

Raven turns and recognized the psycho/fighting type, "Thought you were dead."

"My psychic powers let your mind unfocus on me, so I could run away, letting you believe I was gone," was his reply with a shrug.

The Raichu was now looking confused between the two while Raven chuckled and sat down.

"Guess I didn't get all of you then."

"That's right," the Medicham said with a wry smile, sitting as well. "But now I guess we are in the same boat, and we should start to work and think like a team."

"As long you don't try anything funny," told Raven and the Raichu asked. "Uhm... what... did just happen?

The whole room burst in a laugh.

"I guess a new team was just born," the Medicham declared as he raised his glass. "I want to cheer at our job and squad. We're the King's guardians. We're on the highest level under the king! Cheers!"

Everybody cheered and raised their glass. After a good drink, the mons ended their dinner.

"Follow me Raven. I have to show you Soraya's room," Sebastian said placing his wing on the pokémon fake shoulder. He nodded and moved with him.

Sebastian walked until a larger part of the castle. The royals apartments.

The crow stopped in front of a craved door. Knocking, a mature female voice said, "Come in."

And they move into the room.

Inside the room was queen Palette, brushing Soraya's hair while singing.

"And one day, the sun will shine upon you, and your dream will become true. Oh good evening Sebastian. Raven," the queen kindly welcomed them.

"Good evening."

"What brings you here?" Palette asked.

"Raven promised me to tell stories about his past after dinner," Soraya explained.

"And I wanted to see the room, in case you fell asleep on me while telling you my stories."

"Ah I see. This is really kind Raven," Palette smiled speaking.

"I give my best," Raven told and laughed. "Though it could be difficult at times! Never dealt with children before."

"He he I understand. Well I think my little Soraya will be a perfect beginning. She's very polite and kind."

Soraya blushed shyly hearing the compliments.

The mercenary nodded and replied, "I notice it! I worry more about her brother."

The queen sighed sadly as she lowered her ears, "I know my son is a lot like his father, but Amadeus educated him to be king as soon as he moved his first steps. I could just watch powerless," Soraya placed her paws over her mother's.

"It will only bring disaster on the long run. I saw this in some of my jobs..." he looked at her and almost wished she weren't the queen of this land or mated... "She is very beautiful," he thought to himself.

"I saw it too. My older brother was like my husband. His people chopped his head off after one year of reign. I know it sounds awful from the queen and the mother of the future king, but I wish Soraya will have the kingdom," Palette admitted. She looked away ashamed, she was saying horrible things about his husband and son.

"In case you need help in that, you have an ally in me," replied Raven.

"Thank you very much Raven," the queen stood up and bowed in respect at him.

He blushes at her bow, "N-NO problem."

Palette smiled and looked down at her daughter, "So, doesn't your new guardian have to tell you about his great adventures?"

"Yes yes yes!" Soraya jumped of joy as she rushed to Raven.

He laughed and picked her up, "Where should I tell my stories to you?"

"Mother, would you like to hear his stories?" Soraya asked turning her head but with her paws firmly around Raven's neck.

"Why not?" Palette smiled as she crossed her legs on the bed. "Sebastian you wanna stay?"

"I wish I could Your Majesty, but the King has a council tonight, and I have to be there."

"Well... where can I sit to start my story? Because I think I start at the beginning, telling how I became a mercenary."

"The beginning is always a good start," Palette advised.

"Yes. Why mercenary and not a knight?" Soraya asked looking up at him.

"Well... I tried it but I was refused because of the bad arm I had. Though as a child I was always good with a wooden sword and even beat a tournament winner once," explained Raven.

"Oh nice," Palette commented.

"And then what happened?"

"I wanted a work to earn money but I didn't want to join my brothers business of being a lord's thieves or... my sisters work of profession... so I tried different things, none of them working out. However... one day as I tried my luck as herb collector I heard cries in the near."

"And what was it? An hurt pokémon?" Palette asked.

"It was a hurt Pokemon... hurt by an rampaging Tauros. The first thing I did was grab a blade that was lying in the near and run to stop the Tauros."

Soraya gasped as Palette looked more interested, "And the Tauros? Was it still in rage?" the queen asked.

"It was destroying the part of the forest and was on its way to the village," answered Raven and continued. "After I made enough cuts on this rampaging beast, it collapsed due to exhaustion and the wounds. Then I went to help the hurt mon... who happened to be an elder mercanary. He watched me how I dealt with this Tauros and saw potential in me."

"And he taught you how to be a mercenary?" Soraya asked.

"That's correct!"

"And how long is your mercenary career?" Palette asks.

Raven had to think for a moment, "In a few weeks I am in this business for 8 years."

"Wow you're an expert nowadays. And what about your family?" the queen asked again.

"My brother is dead and his son won't live for very long, my parents are missing and my half sister took over the... family business," told Raven, blushing as he said the term 'family business.'

"Oh... I'm deeply sorry Raven," the queen apologized. Soraya instead hugged his neck tightly.

"Careful!" told Raven. "But thanks," he replied while holding the little electric type carefully. "I'll love you like a big brother!" Soraya squirmed happily.

"Soraya. That's Raven's choice. Family isn't an easy business to deal with, you know it."

"It is a tough one, since I just came today in your life. I need to see first if it could even work."

Though he admits, that being the big brother of such a kind girl would be great, no matter if she is a princess or not.

"But you're a noble mercenary! You're not cold or evil like the others!" the little lioness smiled hugging him tighter.

"I did my share of things which could be considered as evil in some eyes," countered Raven, trying to show he is not perfect.

"It's okay Raven. Sebastian chooses wisely the guardians. We trust him as we trust you."

Palette smiled.

"Though I never saw him before... so I wonder why he chose me."

"He has a special talent in recognizing good pokémons. Even if the guardians are ex evil brains, he has the ability to change them into good beings," the queen explained.

"I take a note on that, though it doesn't seem to change my luck with ladies."

"Searching for the soulmate? I'm sure when ladies find your interior qualities, they'll love you for sure," smiles the Queen.

"The only girls who found me interesting enough to talk back, only kept me for a single night," told Raven, not daring to look directly to the queen. In his mind he cursed his luck since there was no hope for him to win the queen... first she is far above him and second she is the mate of the king... so no chance.

"Oh such a rude behavior from those ladies," the queen commented.

"The only one who has remotely better interest is my half sister... which is why I usually stay away from her," Raven sighed while stroking the princess' head.

"What it means?" Soraya asked.

"This is something you are... too young for," Raven told, not wanting to tell the concept of incest.

Soraya pouted blaming her young age avoiding her to know.

Palette on the other side got the message and she was quite disgusted at the idea.

"Should I tell you another story?" Raven asked to get her of her pounding.

"Yay!" Soraya cheered and hugged her guardian tighter, eager to know more about this noble mercenary.


	3. Chapter 2

In the throne room waited the shady steel/fairy type for his king.

No one could suspect anything about this meeting. The majestic lion figure approached at the Mawile, "Here I am."

"Sire! We found the location of the crown."

"Perfect!" the king snarled with a grin.

"However... the place is sealed. We need the plates from the elemental temples. Due to their guards and their role in the society, we won't gain them with regular forces," told the Mawile.

"So I propose to summon a demon and bind it to your command"

"Sounds reasonable. Call the wizard Noresco the Alakazam, he's the only one able to call demons and other evil creatures," the King ordered. "He will call the worst demon known in Hell, and controlling it, the people will be forced to give up and give me those magical artifacts."

"I already spoke with him," admitted the Mawile. "And he told me the demon which would be the best, needs a host to fill during the summon... a host which is blood related to the master." He cleared his throat, "Either the host is already prepared but it takes two months for the demon to adjust. Or the future master forces a virgin to accept his seed, creating a host during the summon. The demon would be born within a week and ready within a month."

The King brushed his beard with his fingers, thinking on which option would be better.

The Mawile watched his king, wondering to which option he would relate. After all it's either one of his children will be possessed or a female raped by him will lose her free will.

"I think we can wait until the demon grows by itself. I don't want to waste more time in searching for a virgin, even with lies. Noresco will call and tame this demon, a creature half demon and half Pokémon is too weak."

"It wouldn't be half Pokemon mylord." he replied. "So who should be the host for the demon?"

"I don't trust it anyway. Noresco will offer one of his relatives for the demon, we'll pay him copiously if herefuses."

"I will contact him immediatly," he replied and moved to talk with Noresco.

"Tell him to be ready for tomorrow at dawn."

"Not the next full moon?" he asked. "It would strengthen the demon."

"Maybe we'll have to deal with him, if he won't offer willingly a related for the demon," the King explained.

The Mawile bowed and told, "As you wish mylord," and retreated to meet with the Alakazam.

The wizard lived in a shed not far away from the castle, all alone, always surrounded by magic books and potions and weird things. He was the alchemist of the kingdom, for a price he'll make anything you wanna, from a love potion to a imperceptible poison.

"Noresco... we have a job for you," told the Mawile as he came into the house of the wizard. He was actually focused on a book and didn't seem to notice the individual entering.

"Wizard Noresco!" shouted the Mawile.

He slowly raised his head, revealing a pair of milky white eyes, his face signed by the years of life, his mustache shading from gold to white, he didn't speak.

"The King wants the demon, with one of your relatives used as host," told the Mawile.

Swirling his right clawed hand, a purple dust flew towards a parchment and a inkwell.

Moving on his table magically the pen took the ink and wrote on the sheet. After a minute, the parchment flew towards the Mawile. 'I don't have relatives anymore' was written.

"Then come to the palace in the morning. We are clearing it with the King," answered the Mawile, not fazed by the reply.

He took back the parchment, signing the previous message with a line, and writing again.

"Alright. I'll come at the dawn."

"Until tomorrow," told the Mawile and went to return to his king. The wizard nodded and focused back on his book.

Back by the queen, princess and mercenary.

Raven picked up Soraya who had fallen asleep and carried her to her bed. "Thank you for your patience Raven," The queen said with a smile, tucking the sheets over her little girl.

"It is not a problem," he replied and looked at the sleeping child, before looking to the queen.

"Now you deserve a good rest," Palette smiled.

Raven nods in agreement to her and couldn't help but stroke her queen jolted her head towards him, shivering slightly, surprised but also appreciating the gesture.

While gazing at her, he didn't adept atempt any kind of apologize... he just thought she was very beautiful and deserved attention. The look on his face told it and he took her hand.

She wasn't sure of his intentions, but she didn't rebel, and took his hand too, feeling he was a better man than hers. Slowly he pulled her into an embrance and held her close, wanting to have her close.

She blushed as her arms wrapped around him.

Raven blushed as well and just kept her close, rubbing her back gently, unintentionally making her realize what he feels for her, though they only met that day.

Instinctively she purred in his neck fur, she started to have desire of him, her husband stopped since few years to please their lust, like he'd lost it. But she had still lust in her fibers.

He began to kiss her neck while feeling her body, losing his fear of what might happen if she disapproves this or them getting caught... just wanting to give her the attention she deserved.

Her cheeks flushed with a tint of red, as her right leg slowly raised to wrap around his waist.

As reaction he held her back to support her while kissing the lips and feeling her butt with the free hand.

She didn't hesitate a second more, kissing him back as her hands gripped around his shoulders.

"Not in my room, the King shall be asleep already," she whispered in his ear, going straight at the main part.

"Then where do you want it?" he whispered back, resisting the urge to do it right in the room of her daughter.

"Your room is perfect," she whispered again, slightly clawing his fur and clothes.

He smirks and told while scratching her back, "Then let's go... but not too close in case we run into a guard."

"Deal," she said kissing him fiercely once again with him returning before letting slowly go and began to retreat to his room. She followed him holding his hand tightly, not wanting to miss this chance.

They had to hide a few minutes to not run into guards and eventually reached his room. Once they were inside, Raven closed up the door. He went to her and began to pull on her clothes to take them off her body.

She folded and stretched her limbs to help him to get rid off her clothes. When she was naked, it was her turn, and slowly she took his clothes off.

He moved his body so she has it easy to get them off and once he was nude as well, he pulled her close and kissed her lips while slowly moving to the bed.

She clung her arms around his neck tightly, her head leaning on his shoulder as she finally found herself on the bed.

He nibbles her neck, preparing her body for the coming event, causing her to blush red.

Only a small fraction of his mind registrated that once they started here there was no going back... they would be in a secret which many would consider sinful... but Raven didn't mind it. He wanted this secret love. He wanted to be the queen's lover, to give her all the attention she wanted from him. He wanted to be a good male for her and a good father to her daughter and any child the two would make.

"I'm all yours, my faithful guardian," the queen whispered as her body heated due to her fire type, aware that she was betraying her king, her children and her kingdom, but she didn't care at all. A royal affair tantalized her like wine for a fly. If she would carry a bastard kid, she'd leave with an excuse and deliver this creature and raise it to challenge her son, the future king, and call the kingdom its own, she would be happy of this...

But for now she just enjoyed this affair.

Raven complied to her whisper and began with her to betray the so called King of a Luxray.

He mated her and fulfilled her needs.

Raven panted loudly after their good time and he smiled while gazing at her. For him it was the best moment of his life and he planed to stay with her as long it was possible.

Palette's breathes were short hot gasps, her body shivering in fulfilled lust. She looked into his eyes smiling too, happy of her session, she missed it since a lot.

Raven held her and kissed her lips before whispering, "I love you... Palette."

Her eyes widened in shock. She didn't love him, she just thought he would be a fairer and kind ruler and father, but he wasn't the man for her, she didn't love her king either anymore. In her years of youth, her life taught her that men were better out of one's life.

He saw her shock and sighed, realizing that it was an one sided love. However he made up his mind. He will be loyal to her, giving her his love even if she returns it to him.

She gave him a fake smile, as her claws whirled in his neck fur, "It was amazing..."

"I agree," he replied and kissed her neck. She let him caress her body for a while before whispering, "Now I should really go, before the king gets suspicious..."

"Alright," he replied and got off and got her clothes to help her dress up. While helping her, he told, "Even if you don't return my feelings... you should know that I will be at your side if you need help."

"That's good to hear," Palette said dressing her clothes up.

He guided her to the door and told, "Until tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow," the queen replied with a bow, before heading towards her bedroom.

Raven closed the door and decided to prepare for the case she is expecting a child from him and has to leave the palace to hide... he grabed a parchment and began to write a letter for somebody he trusted.

The queen couldn't sleep that night, she was afraid to carry a bastard, in her mind she was planning an escape plan, to leave until she gave birth without giving any suspects to the king.

On the next morning the Mawile was waiting with the Alakazam for king Amadeus, who woke up early that day, a servant served him a quick breakfast knowing about his meeting.

Dressed up in his formal clothes and with his family still asleep, he walked until the main hall.

"Ah Noresco, what a pleasure to see you."

The Alakazam bows and the Mawile spoke for him, "Your Majesty! I talked with him yesterday. Uncomfortably he cannot use any relatives for the summoning... because he lacks them."

Amadeus groaned swaying his fist in the air, "Damn! Then we have to claim a virgin, but where could we have her without suspects?"

"Well... we could still get a slave trader," the Mawile replied. "And I have some... contacts who could get the slave into the place using the catacombs."

"But you sure he trades virgin slaves?"

"He has to since I own his live."

"Ahhh, smart Mawile you are," Amadeus smirked. "Well then, lead us to this slave trader when you can."

Bowing in front of his king, the steel/fairy type replied, "I will call him immediately."

"Great!"

The Mawile left and came soon back with a Nidoking, who pulled a female Umbreon with him, "Ahhh such a night beauty," the king smirked grabbing her face. "Young, beautiful, looking healthy, she looks the perfect one."

She snarles at the king and the Mawile replied, "She is from the night clan high in the north... this clan has been refusing your reign for years so it would be very ironic to force one of them to bear the demon for you... who will steal the plate from them afterwards"

The king laughed, "Oh yeah the irony. Well Noresco, here's your bearer. Do your magic."

He bowed and prepared a magical circle and had the umbreon tied on an altar summoned to the ritual.

The Mawile explained, "The first part of the summon is done mylord... for the second part, the master of the demon must now rape the future mother of the host... he suggest you do the honor so you can trust that nobody would turn the demon against you... it will follow you until death. Then it is your soul's decision to banish it, let it rampage or give it a new master."

The Umrbeon was trying to get free but the magical shackles bounded her.

"With great pleasure," Amadeus grinned, as his claw slowly ran on the female's chest, his other hand already taking his clothes off.

In the meantime the Queen woke up, hearing weird voices and sounds. She silently stood on her feet and followed the sounds.

And she found her husband raping an Umbreon while the Alakazam was continuing the summoning and she could see the essence of the demon flowing from the king to the womb of the dark type while the Mawile laughed, "Yes Your Majesty! With the demon, nobody will stop your claim of the Crown of Arceus! You will be the god for all of us!"

With a last thrust, the King released until the last his seed into the female, growling as he caught his breathe back. When he released the poor girl, the wizard swing his magical stick and the ritual signs disappeared, dropping the Umbeon on the ground.  
"Now my lady... you'll have a great honor... after you'll deliver this creature," the king said dressing up.

She whimpered but suddenly a magical symbol appears on her forehead, getting on the knees and told, "Yes master..."

"Part of this variation of the summon allows you to keep the 'mother' as eternal slave. If the demon is slaughtered for some reason, she will give birth to it once again after you mate her once more," explained the Mawile. "Her mind is completely replaced with the sole wish to serve the current master of the demon."

Also Noresco bowed and prepared to leave.

"Perfect. Wait here, I'll tell the servants to prepare you a room," Amadeus said. "And Noresco, you can go."

The queen was speechless, scared and angry at the same time.

The psycho type bowed and left while the Mawile questioned, "Sire... how to explain the presence of this girl in the palace if somebody asks?"

"Well she'll be the new dancer," the king said.

"And the unnatural pregnancy?"

"When she'll give birth we'll be sure that she'll be out from here. In the meantime we'll say she got pregnant before arriving here."

"Yes sire!" he bowed and retreated.

In the meanwhile Raven was looking for Sebastian. The whole castle was awake now, servants serving breakfasts at the royal family and guardian's dining room, where Sebastian was with his fellows.

"Sebastian... can I ask you a favor?"

"What do you want?" Sebastian asked.

"I have two letters to be delivered... it is enough if you bring them to the innkeeper Boris. He knows to where the letters must go," explained Raven. "I left a few things unattended as I got called and last night... there was something that lets me want to take a few preparations set by a few friends."

He didn't lie since he got a feeling that lying to this guy would be bad but he didn't tell the entire truth either.

"And why? What happened? If I can ask," Sebastian asked analyzing the two letters.

The letters were written in a code only mercenaries were taught to read and Raven only told "Something... unexpected. I prefer to keep it for myself."

Sebastian nodded, "Where this innkeeper Boris?"

"He is the Innkeeper of the Slashing Fang in the town where you met me."

"Ok. As soon as I finish, I'll go."

"Thank you! I owe you one," he replied and went to breakfast

Sebastian raised an eyebrow confused about how it could be important. But he just shrugged and went back to his breakfast.

Raven talked with a few people while eating his breakfast until he heard somebody running and he turned to the source.

The running one was the Medicham, who rushed outside the room.

"What's up with him?" he asked while sipping some tea he got for his breakfast.

"He has the habit to run at morning," the Ursaring said.

"I see!" told Raven and finished his breakfast before standing up.

"Hey guys I heard there's a new dancer in the castle," someone said.

Raven looks remotely over but wasn't really interested. Instead he moved to meet up with his duties. In a corridor, the prince and the princess walked with their parents, Ramon headed to a room with Amadeus, while Soraya and Palette walked by Raven.

"Morning!" told Raven with a smile.

"Morning!" both the ladies said.

"Ready for the day?"

"Sure! Today Mother and I will have a stroll in the kingdom," Soraya said.

"Want to accompany us?" Palette asked.

"Sure! Where we are going?"

"In the town."

"Then let me get my stuff first. Then I can come with you."

"Okay."

Raven got his weapons and came back, "We can go"

The little Soraya took both the adults hands smiling and they walked out through the gardens.

Palette glanced now and then at the pokémon next to her daughter.

Raven seems to be enjoying to be around the two, not noticing her look.

The little girl giggled happily as she suddenly rushed on the grass, seeing some flowers and picking them up.

"Raven, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" asked Raven, turning to her.

"Today at the dawn, I saw Amadeus and the wizard Noresco, and the king was raping an Umbreon prisoned into a magical circle, and a Mawile talked about the Crown of Arceus."

"Crown of Arceus?" Raven asked. "I fear I don't know anything about it... though it doesn't surprise me that the king was raping woman her... though when a wizard is involved, I take this wasn't a simple rape."

"Indeed," the queen said with a sad look, being careful that Soraya didn't approach. "Reading books in the library, I read that this Crown of Arceus changes the owner into a God, immortal and with limitless powers. But there's need of several magical plates to bring in a temple, before to own the crown. And I read also about a demon, but I don't remember why..."

"If we could go to Apara, we could ask a friend of mine... the Shaman Dozo," told Raven. "Though it is a three days trip."

"I see. But first I need you to recruit a small but faithful team of guardians. I fear there'll be a fight soon, very soon..."

"I don't know all of the guardians yet so I cannot help in building a team. I could only recommend a few outside help if the guardians lack any candidates for certain fields... Dozo will be for sure one of them since we need an expert on demons and legends who isn't working for the king."

"Mhm. Ok then, if you have among your mercenary friends someone you can fully trust, then call them. I have few names in mind already, in my friends list."

"I know a few but since they are all mercenaries, they will all want a payment," warned Raven.

"They will have. At the end of this disaster."

"I have three candidates... one is an archer named Simon, a mage named Eve and a brawler called Larl."

"No offense, but leave Larl behind. I don't know what could happen, and we better to act in the shadow."

"I prepare a letter for them. Should they come to Apara and wait for us?" asked Raven, looking how the princess was doing.

"Yes. And write them to think over this very wisely, because there's no coming back, and they may lose their life. But anyway... the reward will be quite wealthy," the queen finished, looking towards her daughter.

"I understand," told Raven and had a smile at the joy of the little Shinx. "About last night... I sent a letter to somebody who would give you cover if you ever need one. I only told that you might need it, not the specific reason..."

Palette looked at him with a smile, "Thank you very much. But I prepared too a letter, for my sister, who rules a nearby kingdom. I told her to give me hospitality, and if the king asked why, she had to say that I wanted to spend some time with her. She's my dearest related, the only one I really love I can say."

"I see," told Raven and admits. "It may sound foolish... but I hope here is still a place for me in your heart..."

The queen smiled and kissed his cheek, "You will always have a special place in my heart Raven. Maybe you won't be my lover, but you'll be the dearest Pokémon I met. Try to understand my position, what will be of my children, my daughter? What will the people think? Everyone will call treason, and I may be killed. And I can't leave this kingdom in the paws of a ill mind like my husband..."

Raven blushed and nodded, "I understand."

He made a quick glance to make sure nobody was watching them and kissed her in return before offering, "How about we go and join her? I bet she is eager to know what I can do with my claw and a piece of wood."

"I'm sure she'd love to see you crafting," the queen replied as she took his hand walking towards Soraya. "My dear, Raven has an interesting activity to propose you."

"Oh mother! I prepared you a flower crown!" Soraya exclaimed as she shown a little crown with interleaved flowers.

Raven looked at the crown and whistled, "Wow! This is a beautiful one."

"Thank you Raven. I can make you one if you wanna."

"First of all I want to make something for you," Raven said smiling and cut from a nearby dead tree some wood off and cut it to a cube. Then he sat down in front of her and began to cut the wood with his metal claws, forming slowly a figure Soraya cooed as she sat in front of him, looking carefully at his incoming creation. The queen too sat next to her daughter. Slowly a little wood figure which looked like a mother was formed with her daughter in her arms.

Once it seems he was finished, he made a final look over it and a few careful cuts and then he held it to Soraya "What do you think?"

Both the queen and the princess gasped in surprise. But Soraya couldn't hold back her tears of happiness, that little statue were the spitting copy of her and her mother.

"Once something to preserve it is added, you can have this little statue" smiles Raven "And I can make you another one as well if you want. Just tell me who it should resemble."

The little princess jumped on her feet and crashed Raven in a hug.

"Carefull," laughed Raven as he put the figure down and hugs her as well. "You nearly broke it! But I am glad you like it"

"S-Sorry... but no one ever did something so sweet for me or my mother..." Soraya then sniffed, nearly crying in happiness.

He smiles and told, "Then let the happiness out," while holding her close.

"I-I can't... it's not allowed to a princess to cry. That's what Dad always tell me."

"Who would watch you here?" Raven asked while stroking her cheek. "Here are only you, me and your mother... and none of us would say a single thing. It isn't good to hide your feelings. This will only hurt you."

"Father always say that to rule a kingdom, a ruler has to hide his true feelings, and think only at the kingdom..."

"Sometimes showing your feeling helps ruling the kingdom... I was once working for a king who had to avoid a crises. One of the generals suggested to just burn down a town, no matter who would be hurt in this process. The king refused it, visible angered at this suggestion. All who were in this outburst of his feelings, were encouraged to do their best to repell the crises  
and they did it."

"Really? Father says that his kingdom is the best in the world, because his heart is cold like ice, and his mind think and run like a mad Rapidash... I don't know what it means, but brother follows it, and he looks to be successful too..."

"What kingdom is successful if its people dislike their ruler? While on some points he might be right, many are suffering because of his ice cold ruling... the one I see being very successful hold a delicate balance of being kind and strict. Kind in the sense that the ruler listens to the people and their needs but also strict if the need arises."

Soraya looked down, her mind blowing with thoughts, everything she learnt until now looked collapse under Raven's words. But he was just a guardian, and he was in charge only since a day. Although... he was smart, kind, the kind of ruler she always dreamed to be her future husband. But she was so confused now.

Raven sat in front of her, guessing what was going on in her little head. He stroke her gently and told, "I know it is hard to understand for you... just let it settle down a bit and then you can try to make your own opinion, ok?"

Soraya nodded and stood up, looking at the little wooden statue and then taking it, "Thank you very much for your little crafting Raven. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," he smiled to her. "If you want I can craft you something else. Just ask."

Soraya smiles nodding.

"So, you still wanna have that walk in town, Soraya?" Palette asked, after her long silence.

"Yes mother."

"How about we bring this little statue first into a good place so it won't break during the walk?" offered Raven.

"Good idea." Soraya said and rushed back in the castle.

"Why you said those things Raven?" Palette asked, in a scolding tone.

"To give her an alternative to think about. And there is still the option of getting ignored since I am only a guardian."

Palette sighed glancing away. She wanted to say so much, but words were like glued in her brain, without escape to her mouth.

"I am sorry if I told something she should have never heard but personally I prefer a ruler that shows emotion than an ice cold one... and I cannot stand if a child is forced to hold back tears. No matter if they are tears of sadness or joy."

"No. Actually you did what I've not been able to do since she was born. But children don't know what's right or wrong to say from what they hear. They follow their heart, not their mind, and this unfortunately may cause troubles..."

"That's why I also said she should let it settle down first and think about it later. There will be a time when she thinks about with her mind and heart," Raven told and looked up. "Though I have to admit... I didn't think about this since I never dealt with children very much before I met you."

Before the queen could reply, the princess was back already, "I'm ready to go, Mother."

"Then better we go now" Raven smiled and stood up.

Soraya took both adults' hands ready to go, and Palette led the way first.

"I wonder if we'll meet some faces I know. I had a few jobs there."

"Are they active in the town?" Palette asked.

"Who knows. It is hard to keep in touch with each other when traveling around a lot and working for anybody with the right amount of money."

"I'm sure someone will show up," Palette replied with a smile.

Just as she said this, an ice spell hit Raven's metal arm and froze it.

After raising his frozen arm and looking at the ice, he told "Haha! Very funny Eve!"

"Oh... did the little Raven dislike ice?" told a female voice and a figure in coat with a floating staff came into the view. It looks like the coat was only to hide the species of the magic user since no feet were seen on the ground

The queen and the princess jumped in surprise, the little kid hide behind the mother's dress, shivering still.

"Sorry for startling you," told Eve and touched the frozen arm with her staff, making the ice shatter.

Then she hit the ground slightly and a cup of ice cream appeared, "Ice cream?"

"I see you still prefer ice spells," Raven told and Eve countered, "Why shouldn't I? But now tell me! How did you end up walking around with the Queen and the Princess?"

The queen snarled and then roared, from her throat coming a Flamethrower that melted the ice-cream as her teeth still glimpsed with flames, "Don't you dare to come any closer, witch!"

The chaos called the people attention, that came to see creating a circle around the mons.

"Hey, hey! I am not harming anybody! I just made a little fun with my friend Raven here."

"That's true. She likes to play pranks involved with ice spells. And always makes sure no harm is done."

"Geez!" sighed Eve. "I should really stop with my pranks when fire types are around... they get angered too easy... and by the way: I am not a witch! I am a professional magician."

The queen scoffed and turned back to her daughter. "Don't worry, she's not a danger, for now."

The little princess slowly made her way from behind her mother, showing a little, "You're not bad... are you?" she asked.

She moves down to her, and thought for a moment "Not more bad than Raven over here... except you consider little pranks as bad..."

Then she produced again ice cream and offers them as a peace treaty, "Ice cream?"

"They are good," Raven told. "And she only offers them to friends or when she wants to say sorry."

Soraya looked up at her mother, who nodded in agree. So the little one approached to grabbed the ice-cream and taste it. "It's good!" the kid said smiling and began to eat it.

"I am glad!" murrs Even and raises up. "Sorry for startling! I was sure that Raven had warned ya about my habits."

"For that I had to know you are here. Last time we saw you was hired to freeze a dragon."

"Oh yeah! Never came to tell you that my job after the dragon was to come here and produce some ice blocks until the regular ice mage recovered... had my last day today."

"Good news," the queen hastily said. "Ice-type magicians are dangerous, even if I'm a fire type."

"I am a psychic type," Eve chuckled. "Just love to use ice spells."

"I think it is easier to explain if we go somewhere where nobody would listen to us... Eve has a reason to hide her face."

"Oh great, someone who has to hide? Good friends you have Raven."

"Not my fault! Or Raven's! But people tend to panic when they see my face," told the magician. "Last time I showed it in public, they wanted to throw me into a volcano."

"And they had to do it!" Palette snarled.

The people around in the meantime began to cheer about Eve's execution.

"A witch is always a danger!" said one.

"Scum must be removed from our kingdom!" another cried.

"You cannot just judge somebody who has problem with her looks and has her talents," told Raven, defending his friend. "She is a kind soul! Only downside is her habits for pranks in this matter."

"Its fine Raven... I wanted to leave this town anyway. And if you really want to see my face: Be warned!"

Then she slowly removed the hood, revealing she was a Mesprit with a black top, a red eye and her right half of the face covered by a steel plate with a glass eye in her eye socked which bears a magical sign. "Here you have it! I am a golem created by metal and the body of a dead legendary! I refused to serve a master who only had mass killing and mass producing of my kind in mind! I never broke a single law in this kingdom! All I did was working as mercenary to earn a living! Do you still wish to execute me for my mere existence?"

The whole square gasped in disgust and repel, the queen pointed at the Mesprit and roared.

"DEATH TO HER!"

There the chaos burst. Every pokémon nearby assaulted the psychic type with tools or their own moves, weaking her at their best.

Soraya dropped the last ice cream she had in her paws, horrified by the scene. She couldn't help but run away, from that Pyroar who wasn't her cherish mother...

Suddenly all Pokemons flew away by a shockwave caused by the Mesprite and a Fire Pillar shoots out of the ground. Once it was gone, the Mesprite was gone as well.

Raven only shock his head and told her, "You want to be better than your husband? Then think about what you just did..." running after Soraya

The queen looked at the leavings of her order, but suddenly her eyes went dark and passed out.


	4. Chapter 3

Soraya kept on running, through the streets and lanes, until she reached out from the town, in the nearby woods.

"It isn't safe out here for a little girl like you... especially for a princess," told Eve's voice from above her, sitting on a tree.

Soraya looked up at the voice, she didn't know what to do.

Eve floated down and asked, "Are you scared?"

Soraya just stared at her, her thoughts and emotions were too confused to answer or do anything.

"How about we wait here for Raven and have some ice cream together?" she asked, offering some to the princess.

Choosing to act like her father taught her, she just nodded and took the ice cream, swallowing back her feelings.

"And you can let out your feelings... I guess you are very confused and scared about what just happened, right?" was her reply while taking some ice cream of her own. "You know... I cry a lot when I see the reactions of people when they see me..." told Eve, having tears in her eye. "All I want is people who accept me as who am I... I want friends... not only Raven and two others but a real bunch of friends I can have fun with, not being the slightest scared of my appearance."

Soraya sniffled and took a piece of her ice cream, "I prefer to not cry. Strong people don't cry."

"Sometimes even strong ones cry... I saw Raven crying once... as his brother died."

"Mhm..." she just mumbled, focusing on her ice cream.

"SORAYA! WHERE ARE YOU?" was heard in the distance. It was Raven's voice and Eve chuckled. "Better you go to him. I bet he is worried about you... should I go with you?"

The little kid shook her head and stood up, leaving her snack to the Mesprit and walking towards her seeker.

"Soraya!" exclaims Raven as he went to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Raven," she replied, her voice cracking as she held back the urge to cry.

"I hear that," told raven. "But I also hear your bodies urge to let the feelings out..."

"I mustn't!" she looked away. "I'm strong, I mustn't cry!"

Raven sighed loudly, "Forget the lesson of your father! Forget right now you are a princess! You are a child that just got scared deeply. You are a six year old girl! Your normal reaction should be crying loudly and let all these feelings out of you."

"But I'm a princess!"

"Who should watch you right now? This holding back your feelings is something you are only supposed to show others! Right now it's only you and me! I won't think different from you if you cry in my presence! I am encouraging you to let your feelings out," told Raven. "If you held everything back, you will only hurt yourself! You will reach a point were you will only break and then there is no chance to recover from this."

Soraya shivered, reaching the limit. Shortly after she burst in tears and screamed at the top of her lungs, feelings flowing like an ocean in storm.

Raven smiled in symphaty and embraced her, allowing her cry out on his shoulder. He patted her and told, "That's right... let all out... I am here... your older brother is here to comfort you."

Soraya gripped his clothes tightly while crying, for the first time she really felt free to show what she felt. Her crying kept on for a good time, until she dropped against Raven's body, exhausted and asleep.

Raven smiled to her and stood up, slowly returning to the city, to meet up with her mother.

In the town, everything was like nothing happened, everyone were at their duties and the previous accident was already forgotten. Raven looked around for the queen until he asked somebody if he knows where to find her. A Pignite blacksmith told him that the King came to in search for her, and went back with her to the castle.

Worried, the Zangoose went back to the castle.

In the castle, a doctor was checking on the queen, under the eyes of the king and Sebastian. After a last check, the Blissey could give a diagnosis, "The queen is expecting, your Majesty."

Shortly after Raven came in, "What happened?"

Sebastian crossed his way, "The Queen is expecting, Raven. Today she passed out during her stroll in the town and suddenly her sense came less."

"This must have happened after I went in search for Soraya... she got scared as she was acting strange and ran away. Took me a while to find her," explained Raven, knowing that he was the father... but would the king get suspecious or won't care about it?

"I see, but I'm a little afraid about that poor little unborn creature."

"Why?" asked Raven, now getting nervous, trying to hide it.

"Amadeus is already favoring Ramon. What will happen to the third child?"

"I would guess the same like the second," told Raven. "Or raise it for a role which where the younger sibling could be useful for Ramon."

Then the Zangoose mumbled to himself, "That would at least explain her behavior ealier..."

"Mh? What did you say? The last part." Wondered Sebastian and Raven explains "I just understand now why she acted strangely before I left... she nearly got a friend of mine killed."

"Oh... I see. Is your friend fine by the way?"

"She escaped," told Raven. "She just cannot show herself in this town anymore without getting a mob on her neck trying to kill her."

"I'm sorry to hear it. I wish your friend good luck."

"I think she would appreciate it. Soraya is sleeping in her room now. This event took quite a bit on her."

"I understand."

Raven turned, "I go to train for the moment... until Soraya wakes up."

Sebastian nodded and tipped his head, before turning and leaving.

Leaving as well, Raven went to the training field and began to train with a random mon the arts of blades. His mind thinking about the queen and their child.

"Hey you! Focus!" a Machoke said giving a fist.

He grabs the fist, pulls him close and kicks the stomach.

The pokémon falls back then sits up, "Good."

"Want more?" asked Raven

"Bring it!"

And he rushed at him to fight fiercly.

In the meanwhile the Mawile came to the king and asked, "You called sire?"

"Yes. My wife is expecting, and I'm sure it's not mine. Discover who is the father of this bastard child."

"And kill him once I know it?" smirked the steel type. "Or feed him to the demon once it is born? After all... it will be hungry and will demand blood and souls"

"Ah perfect. Yeah, and it may be weird, but when it'll be in jail, feed the asshole a lot, so it'll be very chubby and tasty for the demon."

"Of course! And... what about your wife and the bastard?"

"I'll talk with her later."

"I understand sire! Any... suspects?"

"Mh... I don't know honestly. I mean, it could be anyone in my opinion. My wife is a beautiful pokémon, every male would like to be..."

"I understand! I go to find out who dared to make this bastard with your treacherous queen," replied the Mawile and began to leave, but paused. "In case I don't find him before the demon comes... who should I feed to the demon first?"

"You can feed the Umbreon."

"That's impossible sire... the demon would never kill the body which could help him to reincarnate once more if it dies."

"Mh. I see. Well then, I'll find someone. There's still 9 months after all."

"A week..." corrected the Mawile. "The pregnancy will only last one week and the demon grows into adulthood within a month."

"What!?" the king roared. "Ugh... and where do I find a victim?!..."

"Sire... I explained it from the beginning... before we even began the summoning" told the Mawile, fearing his life now.

"Heh... Echat? Y'know if recently someone in the castle tried and betrayed me?"

"Right now... I am only aware of a Plusle..." told the Mawile Echat

"Perfect! We'll feed that Plusle to the demon," the king said with a smirk.

"Yes Sire!" told Echet. "Anything else?"

"No. Not for now."

He bowed and left his ruler.

Hours later Raven checked on both the queen and the princess, worried deeply about Palette's safety... after all the king would have figured out the child is a bastard already.

"Bastard..." muttered Raven. "Such a nasty word."

The little princess woke up as soon as Raven came in her room, "Hi Raven.."

"Hi... feeling better?" asked the Zangoose, who sat down next to her, and stroked her head.

"Very much. I feel lighter," she said smiling and sitting up.

He smiled and hugged her, "Glad to hear that... and I think we know now what happened to your mother."

She hugged him back and looked up, "Oh? What happened? Is she sick?"

"It's... bit complicated. And it is better when your mother tells it herself. It's better for everybody"

"Oh. Can I go and see mom? Is she awake?"

"How about we look? Because last time I saw her, she was sleeping."

"Oh, ok," she smiled as she stood on her feet.

"Want to walk or to be carried?"

"Mh... can you carry me on your shoulders? Father used to do it until I was very little."

"Sure!" told Raven and got down. "Climb on! Just not to much pressure on my metal arm please... or it might fall off."

"Ok, I'll be careful," Soraya said, carefully climbing on his back. Arriving on his shoulders, she used all her attention to not harm Raven.

Once she was sitting on him, he raised up, holding her legs, "Now let's see your mother!"

"Yay!"

Raven chuckled and moved to Palette's room, opening the door carefully and entered it.

Palette was still asleep, turned on her side.

"Oh... she's still sleeping..."

"Looks like that," told Raven and moved with her to the queen's side. "And it looks like it will take a while."

"Let me go on the bed," she whispered close to his ear.

Raven nodded and went down to let her climb off and join her mother.

Soraya slowly crawled next to her mother and shook her shoulder, "Mother?" Palette mumbled and moved a little, then she opened her eyes and smiled. "Hi little one..."

Raven looked at them and decided to wait before letting her know he is here as well... and let her know about the situation.

The two snuggled for few seconds, before Palette asked, "Did you rest well?"

"Yes Mother. Raven told me he knows why you passed out."

"As well Sebastian, a Blissey and the king," told Raven. "I hope you had a good rest."

Palette sat up, holding Soraya on her lap, "I did. But... it happened what I think it happened?"

"It's offical," told Raven. "And now I kind of understand why you nearly got Eve killed."

"W-What?! Oh no, your friend! I'm so sorry I didn't use my mind..." Palette sighed covering her face. "I lost my mind... I'm so sorry... is your friend fine?"

"She escaped... wasn't the first time a mob was after her. And... if she learns about the reasons, we might still be able to ask for her help."

"Uff that's great."

"Mother, what's wrong?" Soraya asked.

"Oh my dear..." Palette began stroking her hair, then looking up at Raven.

Raven looked back and told, "I think she deserves to know the news."

"Mhf... Agreed. But not here, there may be too many spies."

"Then where?" asked Raven

"Let's go in the garden," Palette said.

"Alright! Should I help you up?"

"No I think I can do it," Palette replied, carefully placing Soraya next to her and then going on her feet.

Once she was up, he opened the door for them.

Palette smiled as she waited for Soraya to follow them.

Once in the garden...

Raven looked at Palette to know who should tell the truth to Soraya... about the child growing in the Pyroar.

Soraya looked back and forth to Raven and Palette, clueless about what they were going to say.

Palette at a point sighed and spoke, "Soraya... I know that you're a princess, and I'm the queen, and your dad is the king. But... I believe you and Raven, should leave from here."

"Why mother? This is our home."

"You are not coming?" asked Raven. "You are in the same danger like the rest of us."

"I am coming Raven, don't worry," Palette smiled.

"And where are we going?"

"In the Black Lotus kingdom. My younger sister lives there. I've already sent her a letter, maybe she's already waiting for us."

"Alright... when should I leave with her?" asked Raven. "Tonight?"

"Yes. I'll tell the king tonight I'll leave with you to visit her, and that I'll stay for awhile. He won't need me for sure. But Raven, I think I said wrong, you have to stay here, and be careful to Amadeus."

"Might get complicated with the mission," told Raven, reffering to the fact she wanted to build a team to prevent the king to gain the Crown of Arceus... whatever it is.

"I saw you've people you trust. I know you can do it I totally trust you, Raven. Please, keep my husband away from that crown."

"I will! Just need a good excuse to leave the palace, but I think I can find something."

"Can you tell me why all of this have to happen?!" Soraya protested pouting, not wanting to be out from the discussion.

Raven decided to help out at least by one part, "One of the reasons is that your father is about to do something that will hurt many people... and your mother thinks it is better you two are in safety while I go and try to prevent him achieving his goal."

Then he looked to the queen... not knowing if she wanted to share the other reason.

Palette looked at him, he used the right words, maybe they could keep their secret safe from that innocent ears and tongue. "He's right my dear. Your father is evil," Soraya looked down as her ears folded on her temples.

"Once it is safe again, you will be coming home," told Raven and nuzzled her head. "And believe me... I will miss you."

Soraya giggled and nuzzled his cheek purring. Palette smiled at the scene. Maybe, when all this madness is over, they could rule on this kingdom, together.

Raven hugged her once more before letting go and told, "You better go back with your mother and pack... I have to prepare for my part of the situation."

"Okay. See you tonight then," Soraya kissed his nose giggling and ran to her mother. "Wish your allies any luck from the queen. And apologise for me to your magician friend. I owe her a lot," Palette said picking Soraya up.

"I will!" told Raven and went back to his partners at the palace. Then he and decided to ask the Medicham if he was ready for a mission which either results as treacherous death or glorious victory.

"Are you insane?! Nonononono! I don't wanna risk my life and screw the glory!"

"Fine by me," told Raven and wetn to find Sebastian... he is the only one he can trust for the question about how to get out.

"Mh. I don't mind risky adventures, and if it's for the kingdom safety, then I'm in. And I know who else can help us. I got two friends to ask and it is for it's safety... though some people might see it otherwise... like our dear king. Tsk, the only ones are those who have their trunks full of money. Most of dudes here wouldn't give a shit and follow us."

"We only need a small group and... we might face a demon on the way," warned Raven. "I don't want to fight the whole army before at least getting a head start to knowing what in detail we have to do."

"I understand. Then I'll start and amass a little squad for this, you in the meantime try and find out some information."

"For that we need to go to Apara... a three days trip. So we have to move soon."

"You have to move! You're the only one expert enough of that town. I'll ask a messenger to follow you and report me and vice versa, so we'll keep close contacts."

"Good!" told Raven. "And cover up my leave... it would get suspicious if I went missing. I leave tonight."

"Count on me."

He nodded and went to his room to prepare for his leave .

That night, after few more plans, a carriage was ready to lead the queen and the princess in to the Black Lotus kingdom.

Raven used the little tumult to sneak himself out the castle by using the underside of the carriage as hideout. His plan was to let himself fall off in the forest and make his way over to Apara.

The queen and the princess reached shortly after, hoping to find Raven to be sure he was ready too.

They heard a knock from the underside of the carriage.

Soraya looked and smiled, "We came to tell you bye Raven."

"I know! But I think I ride a bit of the way... at least to the forest before our path splits," was his reply.

"Alright," the queen replied. "Please be safe Raven."

"Same to you!" told Raven.

Palette smiled and got on the carriage with Soraya. The carriage traveled in the night.

Once it reached the forest, Raven let go and fell on the ground, rolling off to prevent damage. Back on his feet he looked after the carriage until it wasn't seen anymore and began to make his way to Apara, hoping to solve this puzzle before the demon is even employed.


	5. Chapter 4

In the same night, the king and his loyal hunches were discussing about the summoning to take the Crown.

"The demon is developing well inside the Umbreon," told Echet. "It will be born as planned in the end of the week... and I already began to plan the best route to take the Elemental Plates to unlock the final door."

"That's awesome!" the king exclaimed. "And about its first meal?"

"We're feeding the Plusle well, Your majesty. It's growing fat like a Grumpig," Lionel the Lucario said.

"Excellent."

"If nothing unusual happens, it will be ready to be deployed in five weeks. Then it is only a matter of time before we have the plates, sire," smirked Echet. "But once you are a god... what about your family? There won't be any more risk of dying for you."

"Why should I care for my family anymore? Ramon will be the last king of this shit of land, while I'll rule the whole world!"

"Should I prepare an... accident for the queen and princess?"

"No, let them live until they can."

"As you wish, sire."

"After all, they've been a good family, I could even spare them."

"Even if a bastard is joining?"

"The bastard won't be part of my family. I already talked with Palette. Her sister will raise it as her own."

"I understand! And the father?"

"Speaking of which, are there information about that sick son of a whore?"

"None! Whoever the father is, he is good at hiding his role in the story," told Echet.

"Yeah... but as soon as nine months are gone, I'll pay a little surprise visit to my dear wife, and to see the new member of the family," the king said with a mad smirk as his claw ran around on the table."

"And kill the newborn?"

"Well, we'll see... if I'll be able to keep self-control, which I pretty doubt, I'll spare it and keep the promise with Palette. On the other hand..." here he paused as his claws scratched the wood deeply. "I'll rip piece after piece of that little freak and the bastard who dared to violate my queen, mine and only mine precious QUEEN!"

"Very well my King!" laughed the Mawile.

The king took a deep breath to calm his nerves down, "Very well... prepare a sharp any weapon you have my fellows, it's gonna be war."

"War? Against who mylord?" asked Echet.

The king sighed and face palmed, "Nevermind. Anyway get ready. The way towards immortality won't be a walk."

The Mawile bowed and began to leave for the preparations.

As well all the others went to their duties.

Raven had been walking for the majority of the night as he noticed that he grew tired. Knowing he would need all strength he could muster if he ran into trouble, he looked for a good place to rest for the night.

Then he noticed in the distance a light in the forest and curiosity made him follow it. With some luck it would be somebody who could use a mercanary and was traveling towards his same goal.

It took him a while to reach the source of the light and found a small camp and…

"Eve?" exclaimed Raven. "I thought you would be far away by now."

"Normally you would be right Raven," told Eve. "But after seeing how you and Soraya acting to each other, I thought to myself, why am I not trying again to learn why you was with the queen and the princes?"

"In short: got hired as a Guardian of the Royal Family," told Raven and Eve chuckled. "You, a Guardian? That is a big change for you! What next? King of a country?"

Raven only rolled his eyes and told, "Anyway… good thing I found you here. I need your help."

"Alright! What is it?" asked Eve.

Raven sat down and told, "First of all… the queen is sorry for what she did! Wasn't quite herself since she is expecting."

"The queen is conceiving a little baby?" asked Eve. "I wonder if it will be cute like her daughter! Though… I wish it wasn't the king who is father…"

Raven looked at her and had to hold back a laugh. After a few moments he told, "The queen gave me a mission which involves stopping the king in his plans."

"Oh! Conspiracy mission! Like that!" she murred. "What is our job?"

"First of all, learning about an object called Crown of Arceus," told Raven. "And for that I go to see Shaman Dozo in Apara."

"And how do I fit in?" asked Eve and Raven explains explained. "Simple: you help out to stop the king and you will be rewarded handsomely."

"So she is hiring me, even though she nearly killed me in her pregnancy rage?" asked Eve and then she laughed. "Deal!"

"Can I ever hear a 'no' from you?" asked Raven with slight amusement. And the Mesprit shrugged. "Only if you had asked me to kill Soraya."

"As I would!" told Raven, now offended while Eve continued. "Anyway… do you plan to ask others as well?"

"I thought of Simon. His aim might help us a lot," Raven nodded and Eve smirked. "And I know that he happens to be in Apara because of the Archery Tournament!"

"In this case I think we have great luck!" told Raven. "But I warn you… we might have to deal with a demon on the way."

"I always wanted to fight demons, so… there is not a single problem with it," shrugged Eve.

Raven nodded and yawned, "Let's sleep. We have a long trip waiting for us tomorrow."

Eve nodded with him and laid down, the two resting for the night.

Three days later, Eve and Raven reached the town of Apara. Except for a few bandits they dealt with, it was a rather quiet and harmless walk. Though they agreed on getting horses for the further travels to be faster. Given that they took the belongings of the dead bandits, sold what they wouldn't need and took the rewards for dealing with them. They had more than enough money to buy some horses and supplies for a week or two.

Raven went to a random Pichu and asked, "Hey there! Do you know where the archers of the tournaments are staying?"

"You are a bit late mister" told the Pichu. "The tournament is over since yesterday! Only the victor, Simon Sharpeye is still here."

Raven tossed a coin over, "Where is he staying?"

"In the hotel 'Lost Aim', sir!" told the Pichu and ran off. Eve shook her head, "Sometimes the names of bars and hotels just confuse me… and I have already 186 years under my belt."

"And I thought you were already used to it," told Raven and they made their way to the 'Lost Aim'.

Entering the bar of the hotel, Raven looked around and spotted in a corner a Sneasel with one of his eyes being green and the red. Recognizing him as the one he was looking for, he and Eve moved to his table and sat down.

Simon looked at the two and told, "Raven and Eve! It has been a while!"

"Indeed!" agreed Raven. "It was since the Tyrunt hunt where we had been together like this."

"And still no magic eye," mused Simon. "Why don't you replace it like you did with your arm?"

"Cannot afford it," told Raven. "Anyway… we are here because of a job."

"A job which needs my qualities?" asked Simon. "Or the fact I am trustworthy?"

"Both," told Raven. "It's from the queen. Survive and you get a big reward."

"And what does the royal Pyroar want from me?" asked Simon and Raven just said. "Stopping the King and his demon."

"Seriously?" asked Simon. "Stopping this asshole is the mission? And he has a demon? Great! Always wanted to have a demon under my belt! And for the king… can I shoot him?"

"If we find a satisfying situation, I am sure," told Raven, deciding that the king's death would be an optional part of the mission… Palette deserves somebody much better than this Luxray!

"Count me in!" told Simon. "What's the plan?"

"First information and then we will see," told Eve. "The job description doesn't offer much of details due to the fact that the queen didn't know it better."

"About what?" asked Simon and Raven answered. "Crown of Arceus."

"Is he… seriously searching for the Crown?" asked Simon and Raven wondered. "What do you know about it?"

"Not much… only that it isn't supposed to be in the hands of anybody who isn't chosen by Arceus self," told Simon and Raven shook his head. "Since the great Legendaries left this world, there was no other contact with Arceus!"

" There was… one more time during the Demon Wars," told Simon. " Though I only know that Arceus gave the Crown to King Kahn who brought us the victory… after that I know nothing."

"That's why we go to Dozo," told Eve and Simon told. "I think we should go now then!"

Simon paid for his drink and they started walking to the exit of the bar … only to stop as they noticed somebody coming to them

"Aaaah! Finally I found you!" a Wingull squirmed, rushing to the table, and eventually tripping and falling like an idiot. But in few second he was on his feet and brushed his clothes before saluting. "Messenger Walter Wingull, 35th messenger of the Kingdom of White Course), expert in verbal messages, letters, and deliver of objects! My superior Sebastian the Honchkrow instructed me to find a Zangoose named Raven and to take his message about a secret mission," the Wingull gasped and breathed in, not pausing until then. "Have you the message already?"

"I got two of my friends recruited," told Raven. "We were just on our way to find out what we have to do in our mission. Best we take you with us to make it easier with the explaining... and planning!"

"You aren't the brightest around aren't you?" asked Eve with curiosity.

Walter pouted offended, "Hey! Not funny! And you're not the prettiest around huh?"

"Wow... you are the first one besides Simon and Raven who isn't calling for my death by seeing my face," countered Eve.

Walter scoffed and looked away, his wings crossed.

"Anyway... let's go waterbird" told Eve and stood up with the others.

"Where are we going?" he asked suddenly cheerful.

"To a shaman named Dozo... he has connections to the Spirits and I plan to use this connection to find out about the Crown of Arceus."

"Cool! Have I to refer the message now?"

"After the visit!" told Raven. " We have to clear where you can find us again."

"Alright."

They moved to a corner of the city where an old house with a large garden stood. Raven sighed, "How long was it since I was here?"

"60 years for me," told Eve, fiddling with her staff. "Was quite a time way back... and he was a good lover that night!"

Walter looked around with a not so impressed face, "Wow, your efforts to keep this place tidy were impressive."

"Thanks," told and old voice and a Xatu holding a staff stepped out of the building. "Raven... Eve... Simon... it has been a long time for each of you... the longest for Eve. And I know why you four are here. Come in... I prepared a fire to let you see what the Spirits know."

"Straight to the matter like last time," told Raven.

Walted screamed girly and hide behind Raven, "W-w-w-who is that!?"

"The Shaman Dozo," replied Raven while walking with the other two into the house. "And if his appearance makes you jump... get some papers on! It won't get better from here on"

"Ok..."

"And now come! Or do you prefer to stay here, near a forest which is known for bird hunters?"

Walter sweated and trembled in fear, imagining already what was going to happen to him, "F-Fine. I-I'll come."

Inside the house was a fire with four pillows surrounding it, giving space to sit on it while the Shaman put over a table different bottles with substances. The old bird-type told. "Sit down... I will share my acknowledge about the Crown soon."

Walter watched carefully around before to sit on a pillow, "What's this Crown about?" he asks to Raven.

"Last thing Arceus made and supposedly makes you a god," told Raven and Dozo told. "You are not far from this Raven... the Crown was indeed created by Arceus, as the Demon Seal was broken and the world was on the edge of destruction."

Dozo threw some powder into the fire and colored smoke began to form figures, showing Pokémons and Demons fighting, the Pokémons being the losing side.

"Arceus, unwilling to break his own rule and return to our world to help us, created the Crown of Arceus."

He put another powder into the fire and the smoke showed Arceus and a Crown being formed under his watch.

Walter watched amazed, but still frightened by the story.

"He chose a Champion," continued the Shaman. "The Lucario Kahn. With this mighty artifact, created by the Creator self, King Kahn was able to form a new alliance."

The smoke showed then how the Crown was placed on the Lucario, leading Pokémons into the battle.

"And this alliance drove the Demons away, renewed the seal and brought back peace to our world. He was the only King who was staged as ruler of the world."

The smoke showed then the Lucario sitting on a throne which sitted on the world, like it was a miniature.

"However... as the wise king grew older, he knew two things: he couldn't pass the world on to a single heir... or let one of his children have the Crown for themselves. For that he created 19 temples... one for Arceus self. It contains the Crown. The keys were shattered, brought to the other 18 Temples. The Elemental Temples! Still places visited by Pokemons who pray for the return of the great Legendaries."

The smoke showed the Crown placed into a temple, the keys moved to 18 other temples.

"The temples are all lead by direct descendants of King Kahn himself... each of them in the type of their temple," finished the Xatu the tale about the Crown.

"Before I continue to tell you what I want to tell... do you want some tea?"

"I do know where those temples are! Fire, Water, Fairy and Dark! I know where those are located!" Walter jumped up. "Maybe if we find these keys and the Crown, we could like create a kind of peace with Arceus and avoid the Crown to fall into wrong hands!"

"It won't be that easy! First the guardians of the Temples will attempt stopping everybody trying to steal their part of the key," warned Dozo. "Also the king summoned one of the worst kinds of demons into this world! In a month it will be ready to move, destroying everything in its path."

"Then we just slay it!" told Simon and Dozo shook his head. "That is not easy either..."

The shaman put the next powder into the fire, showing the body of an Umbreon and the demon coming out of her, "This kind of demon has a way to reincarnate... using a mother host. Each time you slay it, it will return to the body it is born from. The king only needs to fill her with seed once again and the demon will be back within five weeks... you have to kill the mother before destroying the demon."

"If we could show that we need those keys to avoid an apocalypse, maybe the guardians will let us borrow them, we don't have to steal them. And about the demo- What!?"

"You have to kill the enslaved body and mind of the vessel which gives birth to the demon," repeated Dozo.

"Oh boy," Walter facepalmed. "Why there's always to be a murder in these plans!?... Anyway, I know a friend, he's a newbie herbalist, but he discovered a plant that poison you without pain, it makes you feel sleepy, and you die in your sleep, no pain, no signs of substances or else."

"For that we need to know the vessel first," told Raven.

Dozo nodded , "Uncomfortably, I cannot tell who the vessel is... and if poison could end her, given the powers of the demon. It has to be tried... also the Spirits say that Arceus will never return, unless a crises arrive anew that cannot be handled by us mortals."

Raven crossed his arms, "Then we make a more pragmatic solution. We try and destroy either the keys or the Crown itself!"

Then he turned to Walter, "And for your offer to talk it out: this might work for some but most of them are in this matter probably so stubborn that fighting or getting through a lethal trial is the only way."

"Look who's speaking, the fleabag who tried and get killed for 4 coins!" Walter replied harshly.

"Fleaback? Four coins?" asked Raven, offended. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Pokémons like you risk their lives for a fist of flies. They don't have the right to speak about life or death risks."

"I am not doing this for flies or money! I do that for the queen!" growled Raven grabbing his blade.

"Oh yeah sure! And now you're telling me you care for her so much that you deflowered after her husband!"

"Actually... Raven is telling the truth," told Zodo. "The Spirits told me about Ravens reasons for doing this..."

"WHAT!?" Raven sighed loudly "You know?... I wanted to keep this as secret," told Raven with a deep sigh while Eve and Simon were staring at him, not even remotely thought about the posibility.

"Ha! Stupid and perverted! I'm gonna warn the King! I'm out from this mess!" Walter shouted as he spread his wings to take fly.

"You know you will be killed by the king to keep this as secret?" asked Zodo.

"LIAR! SENILE AND LIAR XATU!" Walter kept on shouting as jumped and took the fly.

"Have fun for destroying the world's hope of surviving the king," told Zodo. "Because once he has the Crown... his madness will take over and will destroy this world until he releases the demons once more," Walter was now too far to hear him, he just looked forward, determinate to go back at the castle and refer to the king the bastard's father identity.

Raven sighs loudly, "We are screwed... now we have to write down the locations, move as fast as possible and hope that luck shines on us."

"Sometimes my age clouds my minds... I am sorry Raven. I thought Walter would stay with us but his ears are deaf to the truth," told the Shaman.

Walter kept on flying for awhile, but he felt wrong somehow. He was a mere messenger, he hadn't the right to say nothing, would the king ever believe him?

And here was also the warning of the shaman... and also he didn't know the reasons why the queen accepted Raven in the bed.

"Heh, who am I kidding?..." Walter sighed as he veered back at the basement.

And he found the four planning around. Raven turned and told, "Guess the old bird was right."

Walter landed a few steps away from them, not saying a word.

Raven looked at him, feeling awkward since... he didn't know what to tell. He didn't regret what he did and he wouldn't deny he had something for the queen... but on the other hand he wanted to be in peace with the flying type. At least for this mission.

"... I'm sorry," he said looking down.

Silence until Raven began to laugh loudly, "Man! Everybody would have expect I would say sorry for what I did! Apology accepted! However I won't lie in this. I didn't regret it a bit! And I care a lot for her! Or else I would have a pretty damm high bill in the end for her," Walter sighed and smiled. "It's okay. I won't expect you to apologize. But I'll leave everything behind."

He offered his wing for a handshake. Raven took it "Peace?"

"Peace," Walter smiled and shook his wing.

"Well... we have a massage which has to be delivered to Sebastian."

"Perfect. I'm all ears!"

"Tell him about the Crown of Arceus. And also about the demon. My team moves to a village which is near the closest Temple. The Dark Temple and we travel by horse. Also I request two more to help us out here. One healer and one defender. I have no mercenary contacts which could help us without the risk being sold to the king. Meeting point is the said village. Optionals are to bring along supplies and some money to cover the costs."

"Yes sir!" Walter saluted and turned with a jump to fly.

Raven turned to Simon and Eve, getting ready to leave as well.


	6. Chapter 5

At dawn, Walter, an healer Kadabra and a defender Bronzong met Raven and his friends.

"And Sebastian told me to refer you that he found a little but faithful team to fight the king secretly."

Surprised by the short time span between leaving and coming back, Raven stared from the back of his horse at the three and asked, "How did you pass a three day trip within few hours?"

"Thanks to the healer Kalahari the Kadabra. His Teleport move helped us to travel with less time," Walter said with a smile, while Kalahari bowed. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well! Any downfall by our teleport?" asked Raven. "Because we might travel faster to the temples."

"I may not be able to teleport you all at once. But 3-4 I can I believe," Kalahari replied.

"Alright! Then the usual way... before we go. What can you tell me about this faithful team Sebastian found?"

"Ah Mr. Sebastian chose the strongest warriors of any type and size."

"Yep yep!" the Bronzong added. "My little brother is in the team! His Cannonflash is the most powerful I have ever seen!"

"Alright! And your name is?"

"I'm Louis. Thanks for asking," the Bronzong said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Kalahari interrupted.

"Get on a horse and we can go off," told Raven. "We reach our goal within a week."

"But why if we can arrive in a minute?" Kalahari said smiling.

"I thought your teleport skill had limits?" asked Raven.

"Yes, but I can effort a little. So, ready?"

"Alright!" told Raven. "Guess we can sell these horses off then after the jump."

"Yeah. And I know a perfect buyer," Louis said.

"Introduce us to him once we are here," told Raven.

"This way!" Louis said, heading towards the town.

Raven, Simon and Eve followed with their horses

"Oh, Ninjo is still sleeping. Oh well, I'll leave him a message, you can tie the horses at his shop, this way."

They followed him and tied the horses in. Then Raven saw a sign and... turned blue, "No... this... is impossible!"

"What is impossible Raven?" Walter asked turning, as his _beck _dropped.

"My sister... she... moved the family business... TO THIS PLACE!" he told and pointed to a building which says 'it is a puff'.

Simon looked and whistled, "Why did you never told that your family runs a business in the sex sector?"

"Because I am embarrassed of this! That's one of the reason why I became mercenary! To get away from this!"

"A sex shop?! Here?!" Walter said scratching his head.

"Eww. Such gross in a little town," Kalahari said.

"We have to hide... I don't want my sister finding me here!"

"Ok ok, err... this way!" Walter said as he rushed towards a corner and Raven followed very quickly.

"There should be a hotel around here... Ah!" Walter exclaimed running in another street.

The others followed him and Raven growled, "Why is she doing this?"

"No time for questions!" Kalahari said following.

Simon and Eve were following as well until they got to the hotel.

"Ok we're in!" Walter said rushing into a building. It looked old, but it was clean and tidy.

"Good morning, welcome to the hotel 'Cresselia's Heart'. Oh I see you're a good group," an Audino welcomed them with a smile.

"We need beds for six people," told Raven.

"Mhm. We have 3 double rooms free upstairs. 2 coins per Pokémon."

Raven put the coins on the table, "We take them!"

"Perfect. Please follow me. And be silent please, customers are sleeping still," the Audino said moving from the counter, revealing to have a fake leg, and limp a little.

They nodded and followed the normal type. Raven then asked, "What happened?"

"Oh? You mean this?" she asked pointing at her fake paw. "Pff I barely notice it anymore. I was still a kid. I was a young, promise of dance, as my parents told me. But while I was practicing in the garden, a mad Liepard tackled me and bit my leg off nearly, saying "So you won't steal my place." And here I am," the Audino told like it was something not important. She must have told her story a lot it seemed...

Raven narrowed his eyes. This is one of the kind of story that he hates. If her leg were like his arm she could still dance.

"But I don't have to complain, my daughter realized my dream. She's in another city right now, she's the best dancer of Hoennyal," the Audino said with a smile.

"Good to hear," told Raven. "Anything we should know about this place except of being quiet in your hotel?"

"Oh no, nothing special. Here, there are the rooms. And sorry if I annoyed you with my story," the Audine bowed.

"Worry not lady," Kalahari said.

"I can relate to a degree with your story," replied Raven, showing his arm "Lost my arm once..."

"I noticed. Well, I apologize but I have to go back at my place. Have a good rest," the Audino smiled as she left.

"What a nice lady," Walter said. "She lost a limb and her chance, and yet she's able to smile and be kind. I'm really surprised."

"She is strong," told Raven. "Not many are able to smile like that after losing a dream."

"Indeed," smiled Walter. "Well I guess we can rest for a while. Then we'll travel towards those temples."

Raven gasped and held his metal arm while it began to shake violently, " Though on the way we have to take a different route... my arm needs to be maintained and for that we need a blacksmith and an expert in alchemy... and the next one is around a day's worth of horse riding in the south."

"If you need it now, I can teleport you there," Kalahari said.

"Soon as possible," told Raven. "But it is expensive... do we have around 1000 gold? If not we need to get to earn the money first."

"Mh... I'm afraid we don't have all those money," Kalahari said.

"Then... we have to grab on my reserves!" told Raven. "In my blade... the hilt contains a hidden locker. It contains a diamond which is worth the 1000 gold."

Kalahari nodded and took the blade, after removing the hilt he found the diamond, "Always ready for anything Raven, huh?"

"This... was plan B if... I couldn't get the money in time... normally I had one more month before the maintenance were coming."

"Heh... sometimes things goes as you wouldn't want."

"Yeah..." groaned Raven, still in pain. "Get this thing sold and get me to the alchemist... this thing is killing me! Literally!"

"What?" asked Simon and Eve told. "His arm runs with magic... magic converted from his life force! However I don't know further details."

"In the arm... is a crystal which regulates the amount of life force that is taken from me. However... the procedure destroys it slowly and once a critical point is reached... the arm sucks my life off like the desert sucks the water," Raven explained panting loudly.

"Eve, use your magic to quell the pain, I'll try and be faster than I can," Kalahari ordered as he held the diamond in his paw and closed his eyes, purple smoke coming from them as he floated and a second after he disappeared.

"He's gone," Walter said.

"Not that I can do much" mumbled Eve and began to chant spells to slow the dry off down. It had some effect as Raven began to pant slower as the pain slowed down for a moment.

Simon looked at Raven, "Why did you never tell us?"

"Would have it changed anything? I was planning to tackle a few side jobs on the way to get the money for my arm."

"You feel better?" Walter asked.

"A little... but it isn't a permanent solution... a new crystal must be implanted," told Raven.

Walter nodded as he looked at that artifact, "I've never seen something so sophisticated before."

"Got that to save my life... I protected the daughter of the one who hired me as I was on my way back to deliver some secrets," explained Raven. "He ordered its construction so I would back fully operate able since... he wanted me also to wipe out the bandit gang which nearly killed the little girl."

"I understand, so this is a price for a mission in short?"

"Yeah," told Raven. "Since then I have to replace its core crystal once a year... at least I thought so, but since two years, the time for the crystal runs shorter. And the alchemists couldn't explain why."

"I hope this is just a rare emergency situation."

"Hope this as well!" told Raven. "Or else I have a big problem..."

"The crystal costs like a treasure. I bet if the queen would know it, she'd provide you a permanent doctor or alchemist who can follow your specific cures."

"I will tell her once we have finished the mission," told Raven and looked down. "But now the question comes up... what will happen once the mission is a success?"

"Most likely the king and his followers will die in the battle. Arceus will bless us and life will go back to normal, happy and calm."

"Well... I doubt a little about the Arceus' part" chuckled Raven. "After all... he and the great Legendaries left because they didn't want any more contact with us."

Then he sighed, "My worry is more about... my chances with... her..."

"Never saw you having so much worry regarding a female," told Simon. "And we knew quite a few."

"Well, better to live for someone, than live for yourself, isn't so?" Eve stated.

"True," told Raven sighing deeply. "How long does it take for him to get back?"

"No idea," Louis said looking at the window. "Usually he doesn't take too much."

"He better hurry up," told Eve. "I don't know how long I can hold this spell."

"Hold on still a bit!"

"Easier said than done," she replied

"You must do it!"

She sighed and increased her efforts.

After more time, Kalahari still wasn't back...

"What is he doing?" asked Simon in frustration.

"I don't know…" Louis replied.

"Eve is alright there?" Walter asked worried.

"Slowly getting on my limit."

"Mhf..." the Wingull snorted as he looked around nervously. "Is there anything to quell the pain that's not magic?"

"Ripping the arm off and destroy the connection point," told Raven in pain.

"Eww, not a good choice," Walter replied scratching his head.

To make sure she could avoid the lethal state longer, Eve was forced to reduce the effect to prolong the spell. This of course caused Raven to groan more in pain.

Louis kept on watching out from the window, the town was awake and people in shops working and in streets, "Huh? I see him! I see him!"

Simon looked as well and told, "Finally! What took him so long?"

"We'll ask him when he's..." Louis got interrupted by a shirker sound, and Kalahari materialized in the room. "…Here."

"I apologize. I took a lot in finding an honest buyer who would give me the right money for the jewel," Kalahari justified.

" That explains it," told Simon. "But now we have to hurry a bit... Eve is on her limit."

"Ok. I got the money. I have to bring you to an alchemist. Where's the one you know?"

"In Kiel... in the east around a week of walking," told Raven.

"Mhm. Stand up and in an hour should be there."

He nodded and slowly rose, "The alchemist is named Kraden..."

"Kraden huh? Perfect," Kalahari said as he supported Raven.

Raven began to pant, "Let's go... as long we can."

Kalahari closed his eyes as he focused and teleported both of them in the town. The teleport felt like floating in the middle of nothing, watching every place you go over in a flash of second.

Raven began to get irritated by all the sudden changes of surroundings.

"Close your eyes," Kalahari advised.

Which Raven did.

After a while they finally arrived close to Kraden's place.

He happened to get out. The Ampharos gasped and asked, "Is it the crystal?"

"It is. Now hurry up!"

"Into my house and on the bed! Fast! I get the blacksmith!"

Kalahari nodded and carried Raven to the bedroom, "Hold on dude."

Kraden soon came back with a Darmanitan called Sam. Nodding in understanding he went to Raven with his equipment while the electric-type gave Raven something to drink.

Once Raven took it, his eye grew heavy and he was knocked out. The fire type on the other hand, removed Raven's arm, part by part until only the shoulder parts were still attached on his body.

Kraden took a small box out of the arm parts and washed it out, taking the used crystal away before going and producing a new one. The blacksmith cleaned and replaced smaller parts but told, "I told this years ago! With this material we had to include some materials which would better for transporting the orders from the brain AND wouldn't get so corrupted by the magic used on the metal."

"I know Sam! But the Lord insisted in building it as cheap as possible," told Kraden while working on the crystal.

Kalahari watched carefully to learn. Then Kraden turned to the Kadabra and asked, "How are you connected with Raven here?"

"We're traveling together."

"Then you should know this... the materials used for Raven's arm... they are not very well for magic manipulation like that. They need to be mixed with some rare and expensive minerals but the Lord which demanded it for Raven didn't pay them... either he gains a new one with the minerals or... it will be worse in the future. The crystal will try to counter the effects of corruption but will break in return faster."

"I see. But then what can we do?"

"I fear nothing, as long you cannot effort a new arm... the only thing is that I show you how to replace the crystal and I give you some spares... but this is more expensive than just replacing it."

"We'll find the money don't worry. If you can teach me is already much."

"Then watch!" told Kraden "And I give you the blueprints but... his current arm needs materials in the cost of 80 000 gold... if you put the materials into the mix than you have to earn 1 000 000 gold alone for a plumb basic model... for something that Raven could use, the double is clearly possible."

"Heh... That's pretty bad. But we'll find a solution for sure. Now, is he fine?"

"For now... but if there is no change... then he has either to get rid of his arm or he will be dead on the long run."

"Damn. He has to be in perfect shape, we have to travel a lot, and there'll be a fight."

"I said long run! As long you manage to keep his crystals switched out on regular basis, he will be fine. It is just the time period for the crystals to use which will decrease. The one I am making now would only hold for 10 months at best... but I guess it would be rather 5 given the rate of their downfall."

"It'll be enough."

"Alright!" told Kraden and continued to make the crystal while Sam repaired the arm as good as possible. Kalahari kept on watching, to catch any information and technique so that he could do the same in need.

Although the crystal was made of materials which could be hard to find... it took Kraden a few hours but he finished creating the new crystal and placing it where the old one was. Then he and Sam took the arm back together. Once the work was done, Kraden told, "Now we ask for the payment, please."

"It's okay. For the payment we'll send you an allowance from the royal castle."

"From the Palace?" asked Kraden in surprise and Sam asked. " Do we have more than your word about being paid by the royal family?"

"You'll be paid for the materials you created. But for the job you did..." from his cloak he took a sack full of coins.

"That's more like it!" grinned Sam while Kraden got some papers. "Give the money to Sam. We will split it once you leave... and here are the plans for Raven's arm... and which materials should be used in each part."

Kalahari snorted as Sam took the sack, then he took the paper, "Perfect. Thank you."

"Come back if you need further services," told Kraden. "And About Raven... give him one or two days rest before you keep traveling. Then he should be back in shape."

"Alright. Thank you," Kalahari smiled.

"But now I have to ask you to leave."

"But I have to wait for Rav... Ok, but tomorrow I'll be back."

"I thought of you leaving with Raven."

"In how much time he'll wake up? I can wait until tomorrow if there's need."

"In a few hours but... the amazons are around and collect everybody who seems to be a warrior to run their tournament deep in their territory."

"Mmmh... this could be interesting.."

"Only one will survive and have the honor to be with one of the high ranking members for a night," warned Kraden. "Do you want to risk his live because it could be interesting?"

"No. I want them to join in our mission," Kalahari said. "We need their strength."

"They would only consider this mission if the queen herself dared to talk with them. They don't take orders from males."

"Oh it wouldn't be a problem. I know how and what to do. Once Raven is awake I'll talk with him."

"Your word in Arceus' ear" told Kraden and went back to his own business as well as Sam.

Kalahari smirked as he rubbed his hands, proud of his own plan, "It'll be successful for sure," he commented as he created a chair with his psychic powers and sat next to Raven's bed.

It took a few hours when Raven began to stir, "Where... am I?"

"Ah good, awake Raven. How are you feeling?"

"Terrible... but I guess the crystal is replaced..."

"Yeah. Maybe this will help you feel better," he said placing a hand on his forehead, and releasing psychic energy that moved towards the still sore zones of his brain and replacing them with good feelings, spreading then in his whole body.

"No many are better. The alchemist told me soon amazons will be here. They're perfect for our mission. But they only will obey to a female. And you know where the queen is!"

"Yeah... but if they collect for tournaments, they are not open for visitors until the victor is chosen and... used him for their needs," told Raven. "And I am not in a big mood to fight for my life for having sex with an amazon."

"We can ask Walter if his friend Sebastian could send a warrior for the amazons."

"He must be a good one to survive the tournament... and a good fuck in bed to survive that... males don't survive a disappointment of amazons."

"Hahahaha! With a little trick of mine, we already have victory in sack," Kalahari reassured snapping his fingers.

"Sounds too easy."

"I don't plan to defeat the amazons with magic, but the victim fighter will have a special spell on his armor that won't get him tired. "

"And if they find out, we are dead."

"They won't, don't worry."

"Then good luck on it," sighed Raven and laid back down. "Just bring me off... don't want to fight the champion you are getting."

"Alright," Kalahari nodded as he offered his hand to Raven to stand.

He took the hand and raised up, "Beam me up Scotty," chuckled Raven, wondering where he got that.

Kalahari raised an eyebrow puzzled, but then shrugged and prepared for a new teleport.

At the same time a servant brought a tablet with tea and cookies to Queen Palette and her daughter Soraya, as they were in a discussion with the queen's sister

"Thank you," Palette thanked and the servant bowed and began to leave.

The queen's sister, Amanda, drank some tea and asked, "May I ask you something sister?"

"Of course, what's it Amanda?" queen Palette asked sipping more tea.

"What's the real reason of your visit?" Amanda asked, a serious look in her eyes.

"Mhf... Amanda, you have to promise me no one will ever know about this. Not even the most faithful servant you have," Palette continued, a hint of panic in her voice.

Amanda nodded and called a Gardevoir servant, "Please Rosalie, close all the doors and make sure no servant or guardian comes in this room, until my next order."

"Yes, my Queen," the Gardevoir bowed as she checked on all the doors of the living room and disappeared behind the last one closing.

"Now this room is deaf, my dear sister," Amanda said with a smile.

"Thank you Amanda... my secret is... that, I've mated with a guardian. A very special guardian. I'm in love with him," Palette said with a breathe in shame.

"In the bliss of Arceus! Sister!" Amanda gasped in shock. "And you're carrying the child of this guardian!? What Pokémon is this man!?"

"A Zangoose. His name is Raven. And yes, I'm expecting his child."

"Oh sister... I know your husband is a mad man, but now you got yourself into worse troubles! Surely he's gonna send me a letter, asking me the truth behind your visit, and shall I answer him?"

"You don't have to worry about this; you can write him the truth that I'm expecting," Palette replied with a smirk. She knew exactly what to do.

"But this way he will want to see the newborn! What if it'll look like the father?!" Amanda asked in panic.

"It'll be hidden safely from his eyes, and it'll be disguised in an abort."

"Mhf, but what when you'll have to take the baby back to the castle?"

"My husband trusts me enough; I'll tell him I've adopted a child who was abandoned in the streets. He won't create problems, he has eyes and heart only for Ramon, he barely cares for Soraya also, and surely he won't care about this baby."

"Alright sister. As you think it's better," Amanda replied, not completely sure about her older sister plan. Palette in fact hid the fact of Amadeus' research of the Crown of Arceus and the seeking for his death in the battle organized by Raven and his friends.

After their chat, the two queens ended their tea, as Amanda opened the doors and let the servants go back at their normal duties.

In the time, when her mother and aunt were chatting, the little Princess Soraya was entertained by a jester Mr. Mime and his fellows Mime Jrs. The little kid laughed and had so much fun that she completely forgot she was guest of her aunt. She only remembered it when Amanda and Palette came in the hall.

"Are my jesters fun enough little princess?" Amanda asked with a smile.

"The funniest of the world!" Soraya chirped happily as a Mime Jr. invited her to dance.

Palette couldn't help but smile at the scene, imagining her dancing and laughing like this every day, under hers and Raven's eyes, their eyes of a honest and kind king, and she maybe, having a little bundle in her arms, a bundle of joy and hope..

Then Rosalie came and asked, "Should I call for the music for our little guest?"

"Only if she wants so," Amanda replied.

The Psycho/Fairy Type nodded and knelt down, "Princess... do you wish music to your dance?"

"Please," Soraya replied with a shy smile.

Rosalie bowed and moved to call the musicians.


End file.
